


What Sherlock Holmes Gets Off On

by Yuval25



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Homosexuality, In a way, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, POV John Watson, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He gets off on it." Huh. John was very much tempted to tell her exactly what Sherlock Holmes really got off on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sherlock Holmes Gets Off On

**Author's Note:**

> Never really done anything like this before. It's a bit graphic, but I'm a diligent researcher so I'm all set. You wouldn't believe the things you can find online...  
> Ahem. Anyways, fanfiction net censured the version that I posted there, so hopefully here I would be able to express myself without getting my stories deleted. It wasn't even THAT explicit. Read for yourselves.  
> And that's what warnings and tags are for.  
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment below! Feedback is always welcome, and criticism as well!

"He gets off on it,"

_He gets off on it_. Huh.

John looked at Donovan with a barely suppressed smirk. The snarky comment that would without a doubt put her off for a good few hours was held back with great effort. But, really, with that kind of statement, did she honestly expect him to let it go and move on?

It struck him that Donovan really thought Sherlock got off on cracking cases like this. But that was ridiculous. Almost ridiculous enough to make him laugh shamelessly in her face.

Flashes of a long, thin body lying on the soft mattress of a large bed, almost molding into it as pleasure sketched across the elegant, pale face in pained ecstasy, filled John's vision. Fingers, strong and unyielding but horribly precise in their movements, stretching towards him in a silent question, the expression pleading, eyes shining with innocence even after everything they've seen. A moan, a low, baritone voice carrying out such an erotic sound, a surprised tone present at the edges of the breathy string of incomprehensible words.

No. Sherlock did not get off on cases. But Donovan didn't know that. And she didn't need to know. She wouldn't know.

"And you know what?" she continued.

John's mind worded his comeback out for him, 'Yes, I do. Bye.' but he didn't act on it.

"One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing around a body, and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there," she said, and John wondered if she realized how desperate, how absolutely weak she sounded.

When John left, it was with the image of Sherlock Holmes trembling beneath him, mouth open around uneven pants as he came, looking positively fragile as he got off. Got off on being loved.


End file.
